Forum:MP3 Euro Site Archive
First-person adventure enters a new generation. Take the fate of the universe into your hands. Welcome to the official website of Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Out on October 26, the third instalment in the Metroid Prime trilogy puts you in control of bounty hunter Samus Aran once more and brings the curtain down on the epic series. Revolutionising the first-person shooter genre, Metroid Prime 3: Corruption puts the power to save the universe in your hands – arming you with the Wii Remote and Nunchuk as you embark on an epic intergalactic adventure. info You can already discover more about the incredible experience that awaits you in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption here at the official site, but if you have a Wii connected to the internet, you’re in for the ultimate Metroid treat… From 15 October you can download the Metroid Prime 3 Preview to your Wii! Available free of charge from the Wii Shop Channel, the Metroid Prime 3 Preview immerses you in the Metroid Prime 3: Corruption universe with exclusive trailers and footage of the game! The countdown to Corruption has begun! Prime 3 Preview Metroid Prime 3 Preview The countdown to Corruption has begun. Thanks to Metroid Prime 3 Preview you can get an exclusive taste of what’s to come, allowing you to see with your own eyes why Samus Aran’s latest adventure will blow you away when the game launches across Europe on 26 October. With its cinematic storyline and groundbreaking control system, Metroid Prime 3: Corruption promises to deliver an adventure unlike any other, only on Wii. And if your Wii console is connected to the Internet, you will be first in line to find out why this is an experience you won’t want to miss. The Metroid Prime 3 Preview can be downloaded from the Wii Shop Channel free of charge. It will be featuring more videos in the weeks leading up to the launch of the game, revealing more about what lies in store in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Witnessing footage of the game running on your television screen will take you as close to the action of Metroid Prime 3: Corruption as you can get prior to its arrival! Follow these three easy steps to get the Metroid Prime 3 Preview from 15 October: 1. From the Wii Menu, go to the Wii Shop Channel. 2. Select Wii Software from the Wii Shop Channel menu. Select the Metroid Prime 3 Preview, and download it free of charge. 3. When the download is complete, access the Metroid Prime 3 Preview from your Wii Menu. If you haven’t connected your Wii to the Internet yet, now is the perfect time! For help in getting your Wii online, check out our easy guide to nowhere. In a matter of minutes you could be transported to the mind-blowing world of Metroid Prime 3: Corruption! Meet Samus Profile Name: Samus Aran Age: Unknown Gender: Female Profession: Bounty Hunter Background: Samus was raised by a race of bird-like creatures called the Chozo. The technologically advanced Chozo designed her armoured Varia Suit – a protective outfit that has become Samus’s most important weapon in fighting her bitter enemies; the Space Pirates. Samus’s Story Carefully navigating her ship through the blanket of stars stretched out before her, bounty hunter Samus Aran could be forgiven for feeling ill at ease. She has had to learn the hard way that peace is a short-lived luxury as long as the universe remains home to the evil race known as the Space Pirates. Waging war against all that is good and striving to forcibly impose their will across the galaxy, these pirates have been the sworn enemy of Samus from the moment she first crossed them. Time and again she has put her life on the line to crush them whenever they rise up with a new plot. She has tracked them tirelessly across solar systems – donning her armoured combat suit and fighting to stop their experiments with the lethal Metroid life-forms. Her journeying has drawn her to the darkest corners of the universe and thrown her into battle against some truly terrifying enemies. But no matter how many times she intervenes, no matter how hard she strikes, the Space Pirates return with a strengthened determination to fulfill their evil ambitions. A recent mission to investigate the disappearance of a Galactic Federation ship on Planet Aether once again confronted Samus with the Space Pirates, reaping planets for the powerful yet poisonous substance Phazon. The mission also brought her face to face with her strongest adversary yet; a creature that assumed her form and drew strength from the consumption of Phazon. The being named Dark Samus was left for dead when Samus completed her duties on Aether. Months have passed since then, and the fragile peace that was established is about to be shattered once more. Soon, a new cry for help will see Samus rushing to the aid of the Galactic Federation as it emerges that the Space Pirates’ newfound zeal threatens the survival of the Galactic Federation itself. Overcoming her enemies this time will depend on Samus’s ability to tap into the precarious power of Phazon – balancing life and death as she seeks to crush evil once and for all. As destiny draw Samus into her most dangerous battle yet, only one thing is clear: the fate of the universe will not be decided by a suit of armour, but by the woman who wears it. Corruption As she becomes locked in war with the Space Pirates once more, Samus will be called on to visit the edges of the galaxy and explore vast and varied environments that all share one thing in common: danger is ever-present. The powerful yet poisonous Phazon is set to corrupt the universe unless Samus can stop it. But the power of corruption is strong, and even the best bounty hunter in the universe cannot predict the effect it will have… Corruption into Hypermode Switch into Hypermode and experience a new level of power in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Early in her quest Samus is equipped with a technologically advanced Phazon Enhancement Device – a powerful piece of equipment developed by the Galactic Federation to tap into the dangerous substance Phazon. While harnessing Phazon greatly enhances Samus’s strength, she must use her new abilities sparingly – or risk being completely consumed by the corrupting power of Phazon. Watch the video to see the dramatic results of Samus using the power of Phazon in her battle against the Space Pirates. Continue Samus harnesses the power of Phazon when she goes into Hypermode, granting her more power and abilities. But power comes at a price… Controls Shooting Take hold of the Wii Remote and Nunchuk and get ready to experience the most powerful control system ever delivered in a first-person shooting game. The unique capabilities of Wii place Metroid Prime 3: Corruption firmly in a league of its own and truly make it a game that must be played to be believed. As well as introducing a level of control previously impossible on consoles, the final instalment in the Metroid Prime series features effective customisation options that mean even newcomers to the genre can step into the space boots of Samus Aran. beginners experts Accessible for beginners For newcomers to the Metroid series, Metroid Prime 3: Corruption features the perfect control option for making your way through a perilous universe. The game includes the option of setting the level of Wii Remote sensitivity to Basic, as well as allowing you to determine how you want to target your enemies via the Lock On/Free Aim function. With the Basic level of sensitivity selected, Samus will not begin to turn around until you aim your cross-hair at the very edge of the game-screen with the Wii Remote. This gives you the freedom to aim at a large area on your screen without causing Samus to spin around when you aren’t expecting it. By setting the Lock On/Free Aim function to OFF, your cursor automatically targets an enemy, locking your target in your sights and keeping it there for as long as you want – so when the battle intensifies you won’t lose track of your intended target*. Even novices will soon be blasting Space Pirates to bits thanks to Corruption’s intuitive controls.  * On Basic Sensitivity, Lock On/Free Aim is set to OFF by default, but you can adjust this in the Options. More Controls menu Interactions Exploring her surroundings, Samus will have the freedom to grab, twist, push and pull objects she comes across. Special actions such as tapping buttons on a screen or pulling a lever are all controlled by making context-sensitive movements with the Wii Remote. For example, to unlock certain doors Samus will have to pull out a handle, twist it and then push it back in place. This particular action is performed by pressing the A Button then pulling the Wii Remote towards you, turning it 90 degrees and pushing it forwards again. Tapping buttons on a touch-sensitive panel or keypad will require you to accurately move Samus’s hand by pointing the Wii Remote at the screen and pressing the A Button to make her press the appropriate button. Once again, performing these functions by making context-sensitive movements with the Wii Remote and Nunchuk will draw you deeper into Samus’s world at every turn. Context-sensitive interaction lets players take control of Samus’s hands in all-new ways. Morph Ball In Morph Ball mode, Samus can roll around her environment and access areas that would otherwise be out of bounds. The Morph Ball is controlled by pushing the Control Stick in the desired direction of movement. It is also possible to deploy bombs when in Morph Ball mode by pressing the A Button. When you have attained the Boost Ball upgrade you are also given the option of choosing whether ot not to activate Boost Ball Aiming. When this option is switched on, you will be able to direct the Boost Ball in whichever direction you wish by aiming the Wii Remote at the screen and then activating the boost function. If the Boost Ball aiming option is switched to off, the Boost Ball will move in whichever direction Samus is facing. Samus Aran in Morph Ball mode.  Grappling Bringing a new layer of depth to the Metroid experience is the unique way you will use the Grapple tool – a powerful piece of kit that Samus can use in a variety of ways, letting her rip obstacles from her path, traverse vast spaces and drain energy from power sources. The Grapple is operated with the Nunchuk and can be activated by first locking onto an appropriate object with the Z Button. So if, for example, you locked on to an enemy holding a shield, thrust the Nunchuk forward to deploy the grapple then whip it back to pull the shield from the enemy’s hands! As you learn the full range of functions possible thanks to the Grapple you’ll find yourself hooked on its power! out the power of Grapple in the Equipment section! Equipment Grapple menu Let Metroid Prime 3: Corruption draw you into an absorbing universe where the Wii Remote and Nunchuk act as the essential equipment you need to ensure victory in battle. Once again tapping into the power of Wii to create a special experience, Metroid Prime 3: Corruption invites you to interact with your surroundings by making context sensitive movements that fully utilise the Wii Remote and Nunchuk. Explore the Equipment section to see some of the high-tech gear at Samus’s disposal, and to learn how simply flicking your Nunchuk forward and pulling it back will give you a feeling of incredible power! Continue Rip obstacles from your path, tear protective shields from your enemies, traverse vast spaces and drain power from your surroundings with a simple flick of the Nunchuk! The Grapple tool adds a whole new layer of depth to the Metroid experience, allowing you to target an object with the Z Button then interact with it by pushing your Nunchuk forward and pulling it back. As you learn the full range of functions possible thanks to the Grapple you’ll quickly find yourself hooked on its power! Get to grips with the Nunchuk’s powerful Grapple  Grapple Lasso One of the newest weapons in Samus’s arsenal, the Grapple Lasso lets Samus get to grips with her environment like never before. The Grapple Lasso can be used by Samus to grab objects and pull them towards her; giving her the power to remove barriers from her path or rip defensive shields away from her enemies. Grapple Swing After the Grapple Swing is activated, Samus can use it to swing between specific points that would have been impossible to reach before. A powerful tool that is essential for exploring every last corner of Samus’s vast surroundings. Grapple Voltage With the Grapple Voltage, Samus will acquire the power to draw energy from certain objects that she comes across. She will also be able to transfer energy to these objects, placing the balance of power in her hands and providing her with another slim advantage in the face of ever-present danger. Hyper Grapple As with the Grapple Voltage, the Hyper Grapple allows Samus to draw and transfer energy to and from power sources in her environment. It’s also more effective against enemies. More Equipment Suits Varia Suit This advanced Chozo suit is Samus’s first line of defence against attacks from all kinds of predators. Capable of being upgraded with extensive add-ons, the Varia Suit has been Samus’s salvation in the heat of countless battles since the day she first pulled it on. PED Suit (Phazon Enhancement Device Suit) Combining the Varia Suit with the latest technology developed by the Galactic Federation, the PED Suit gives Samus the power to enter Hypermode – a state that enhances both the offensive and defense capabilities of the suit temporarily. Utilizing the power of Phazon, Hypermode will enable Samus to tackle the most powerful enemies she crosses, but the PED Suit must be used with great care, as it puts Samus’s life on the line every time she uses it… Space Jump Boots Advanced thrusting capabilities means these boots can propel Samus over great distances and give her access to otherwise unreachable areas. Screw Attack Thanks to this powerful item, Samus can perform a high-powered attack that turns her into a ball of unstoppable energy. Hazard Shield Samus’s armoury can be further enhanced by the addition of the Hazard Shield – a protective barrier that guards her against damage from caustic substances. Visors Combat Visor Samus’s default visor provides her with visual information detailing her health condition, current location, weapon-type and ammunition status. Scan Visor Switching to the scan visor will enable Samus to collect data about objects or life-forms and will allow her to activate various devices she comes into contact with. Important information collected via the Scan Visor will be stored in a log for reference. Command Visor Samus can use this visor to call her gunship when the need arises. She can command the ship to perform essential functions and restore her energy from within its safe confines. X-Ray Visor This advanced visor gives Samus the ability to see through objects made of the substance Phazite, giving her an advantage in all sorts of tricky situations. Weapons Power Beam With a rapid rate of fire and the ability to unleash super-charged blasts, the most basic of weapons at Samus’s disposal is far from ineffective when it comes to stopping Space Pirates in their tracks. Plasma Beam Firing heated beams of energy that can melt certain materials, the Plasma Beam is a formidable weapon that will prove invaluable to Samus in multiple combat situations. Nova Beam This high-frequency beam has the power to cut clean through objects in Samus’s path and will provide her with formidable firepower in the battle against her enemies. The Nobva Beam can even shoot through Phazite, making it incredibly useful when combined with the X-Ray Visor. Hyper Beam Essential when attempting to take out specific targets, this beam fires bursts of lethal Phazon energy. Missile Launcher Tough enemies can be crushed quickly thanks to the Missile Launcher, which adds ballistic weapon capabilities to Samus’s arm cannon. Ice Missile An enhanced weapon capable of freezing enemies and transforming liquids into solids, the Ice Missile will help Samus out of tight spots and give those who oppose her a chilling reminder of the power at her fingertips. Seeker Missile Even when surrounded by several enemies, Samus can strike effectively by locking onto multiple targets with Seeker Missiles. Hyper Missile A Phazon-enhanced missile that leaves little trace of whatever it connects with. Morph Ball The Morph Ball function transforms Samus’s suit into a mobile sphere that allows her to explore areas that would be otherwise inaccessible. When Morph Ball mode has been activated, Samus can drop Morph Ball Bombs that perform a range of functions. Boost Ball After obtaining the Boost Ball upgrade, Samus can increase her speed for short periods of time whilst in Morph Ball mode. The split-second advantage provided by the Boost Ball could prove to be life-saving when Samus is exploring dangerous new locations. Spider Ball Defy gravity with the Spider Ball by rolling along magnetic rails that lead Samus to great heights, new depths and, ultimately, towards her next challenge. Hyper Ball Curling up into the Morph Ball whilst in Hypermode will allow Samus to attack multiple enemies with impressive results. Gunship Once Samus has selected her Command Visor, she will be able to take control of her gunship and use it to perform multiple functions. Not only does the ship act as a Save Station, this time around Samus can acquire upgrades for her ship that make it play a more pivotal role in gameplay than ever before. Ship Missile Once Samus finds this upgrade, she will be able to call up her ship from certain Command Points for a missile strike. Samus will find ammunition for her gunship scattered throughout the environments she explores. Ship Grapple Beam This upgrade allows Samus to call upon her ship to pick up and move large objects that may be blocking her path or that could be used to aid her elsewhere. WiiConnect24 Don’t forget your friends! WiiConnect24 Being an intergalactic bounty hunter might be a solitary experience, but that doesn’t mean you should forget your friends! Metroid Prime 3: Corruption gives you the power to help your mates out by sending them Friend Vouchers that you will pick up as you progress in the game. You will automatically earn Friend Vouchers by completing certain tasks and can then send them to any of your Wii Friends from your region who are also playing Metroid Prime 3: Corruption*. Once Friend Vouchers have been received, they can be exchanged for Friend Credits. These credits will add up and eventually unlock secret content that is guaranteed to blow Metroid fans away! So go on, do someone a favour. It can get frighteningly lonely in space without friends. On top of the Friend Vouchers you will pick up and send in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, you can unlock more fantastic bonus features by earning three other kinds of Bonus Credits. Blue, Red and Gold Credits can all be earned in the game by completing special tasks, as well as by performing certain actions or defeating the enemies in your path. You will pick up Blue Credits for scanning Lore that is scattered throughout the galaxy, while Red Credits will be earned by scanning some of the wide variety of creatures and bosses you encounter in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Like all the credits you collect, Gold Credits can also be amassed by completing special tasks but are also earned by defeating bosses on different difficult settings. So look high and low as you travel around the galaxy and open the door to incredible new Metroid Prime 3: Corruption features for you and your friends. You won’t be disappointed! *Friend Vouchers that you earn in this game can only be received by people on the Friend Roster of your Wii console who also have the PAL version of Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. The names of friends who have the PAL version of Metroid Prime 3: Corruption and have enabled WiiConnect24 in their game will appear black in the Friend Roster of your game. If you send a Friend Voucher to a friend who has the Japanese or USA version of this game, the Friend Voucher will disappear.